


The Tower's Blight

by rhiner



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen | Eliksni Guardian (Destiny), Gen, Light Angst, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiner/pseuds/rhiner
Summary: An Eliksni Guardian finally ventures out to the Tower, at the warning of their Ghost. It goes about as well as you think it would.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Tower's Blight

**Author's Note:**

> so i was bored as hell in school and thought this up. might be a short chaptered thing, might be longer, depends on the response to this ig
> 
> EDIT 1/12/21: i stop looking at this damn fic and when i look back its suddenly popular  
> im sorry to whoever i made wait for this to be updated, after getting the descendant title i wanted nothing else to do with destiny for a while  
> but im back  
> im not sure when, but i can reassure you that this will be updated  
> i also changed the description of the guardians ship to a skiff after doing a bit more research on the fallens ships

This was absurd.  
There was no way I was letting him go to the Tower. The Guardians there would rip him to pieces.  
Ever since his resurrection, I've made it my goal to ensure that this Guardian _never_ gets to the Tower. Why? The Guardian I resurrected... he's Eliksni. I've seen stranger Guardians, though. I've seen Red Legion Legionaries with a Ghost tailing them, even a Vex Minotaur, once.  
But never a Falle- Eliksni Vandal. I'm 99% sure that I am the only Ghost who has resurrected an _Eliksni_.   
  
I had heard that the Traveller had left the Eliksni, revoked their Light, and came over to the Sol System. For the Traveller to... rechoose an Eliksni was strange. Outlandish, even. I thought I had found a false positive, when I hovered over the Vandal for the first time. Their Light, though... it was real.  
But even then...  
  
"Guardian, listen to me! We can't go to the Tower, no matter what!"  
I could hear his mandibles click underneath his mask. He ditched the Ether tank, after a line of questioning that went along the lines of: "What is this?", and: "Oh, so it's useless." But he kept the mask.  
"...We are going to Tower." His English wasn't the best, but it's better than most Eliksni.  
"NO!" This is outrageous! They know the risks fully well, I told them as much!  
  
"I am a Guardian. They are Guardians. There should be no problem." The Vandal walked through their ship, being a hastily modified Skiff, which now featured a shiny new NLS Drive, for travel across the system.  
"You don't understand, Guardian-" I flew past them, floating in their way. "They see your race as the enemy. They don't even classify you by your race, they just call you Fallen. They _will_ shoot you on sight."  
"Then resurrect me. Then we talk. Like Spider." The Vandal nimbly crawls underneath me, toward the cockpit.  
  
He did have a point, as much as I don't want to admit it. The comment about the Spider, though? I doubt he knows that the Spider speaks in lies and deceit. That's for later, though.  
"But what if they don't let you talk?" I float behind the Vandal. "You don't even have a name yet."  
"Then I wait. They run out of bullets, maybe." He turns to look at me, four eyes of bright blue bore into my shell. "Perhaps you speak? They understand Ghost."

* * *

I didn't see the problem.  
If they shoot me, Ghost can bring me back. It's not a big issue.  
I enjoy Ghost's presence, but particularly now, they can be scared of current Guardians. From what I have heard, they have not spoken to a Guardian in years. They are... out of touch, perhaps. Sitting in the cockpit, the seat is much bigger than me. From what Ghost has told me, these ships were made for Captain and their crew. Before I was Guardian, was I part of one of these crews? Did I dream that one day, I would become Captain? Or even Kell?  
  
I will never know. It doesn't bother me anyway. I set the ship to auto...pileot? Autopilot. I set the ship to autopilot to Tower.


End file.
